Jitterbug (Episode)
English Title; *Japanese Title; 時空探偵ゲンシクン Summary In the Land of Time, the Old Timer explains that the Time-Shifters were lost over the timeline, and how dangerous their departure is, stressing that the end of time is at risk. In the 25th century, while traveling in their schoolt o meet up with flint, Sarah and Tony Goodman pass Petra, disguised as their teacher Miss Iknow. Tony and Sarah arrive home and are greeted by Flint. They are called by their uncle to the lab, where everything is wrecked. It turns out that he tried to give Flint a bath. Sarah manages to convince Flint to take a bath, but it is Tony who is left bathing Flint, who eats soap while being bathed. At the twins' school, Petra gets a package from the Masked Man containing a message from him to Petra. In 2nd century Japan, Yamataikoku, Jitterbug has made an appearance and Petra is sent after him. He gives her a device to track Jitterbug (Honey-Honey) as well, stated the two of them can meet if she has a Time Shifter. After the message finishes, Petra fantasies about the Masked Man. Flint is shortly afterwards given his first mission by Jillian Grey. However, Tony has to first catch Flint, now clean from his bath, who is running around naked. Later Dr.Bernard explains what the Time Card is and how it functions. Pterry goes with them as their guide, Flint is given a translation badge so that he can understand people from the past. Sarah, Tony and Getalong also hop onto Flint's Time Rider "Ridon", despite the Dr. forbidding it. In 2nd Japan, Jitterbug is seen running in tall grass away from Petra who has arrived first. He is stamped with Petra's stamp and turned to her side. Flint and his friends arrive and are faced with a building that has a false front which is out of place for the time period. Shortly afterwards it becomes apparent every building in Yamataikoku has been made like this. Petra has also taken over Yamataikoku using Jitterbug's powers. Petra declares herself the "Princess" and awaits the Masked Man's arrival as planned. Flint arrives and introduced by Sarah and Tony, makes his first attempt to arrest Petra. After Sarah and Tony have to explain what Flint's suppose to be doing, Jitterbug is ordered to take care of their group. Its then that Jitterbug reveals his power to manipulate people into dancing uncontrollably. The group is captured and imprisoned. There they find the rightful royal family who are also imprisoned, Nashime and Himiko, the princesses of Yamataikoku, who in the 2nd century Japan sought to unite the country of Japan and end the fighting going on at the time. Later that night, Flint becomes hungry. Rocky hears Flint's cries and beats up the guards. Pterry slips out and goes searching for food for Flint. Next morning, Petra claims she will make other time periods like the one she is in. Jitterbug attempts to make them dance again, but this time the others block out his enchantment. Petra sends her servants instead, but Himiko tries to convince them to step down, but Getalong ends up having to aid her. During a struggle between Petra and Flint, Jitterbug, being only made out of clay, smashes and Flint is left upset. Petra causes Jitterbug to be reborn as "Jitterbugcon" (Honey-Waru) and orders him to attack. The fight is short lived, as Flint's desire for Jitterbug to return to his normal form causes his bad heart to heal, Flint uses Rocky to turn Jitterbug into a monster egg, causing the Ptera stamp to disappear. Petra leaves telling them they'll get them next time. Flint and hsi friends return to the 25th century with Jitterbug, but not before Pterry erases the memory of them ever being present in the 2nd century so that history does not change. As they leave, the timeline repairs itself and any presence of Petra's influence on Yamataikoku vanishes. Despite her memory being erased, Himiko somehow remembers Flint's presence. Back in the 25th century, Jitterbug is restored and immediately makes Flint and his friends dance. List of Characters *Petra Fina Dagmar *Dino *Mite *Getalong *Flint Hammerhead *Rocky Hammerhead *Dr. Bernard Goodman *Sarah Goodman *Tony Goodman *Pterry *Jillian Grey *Old Timer *Jitterbug English dub changes *''See also English Dub for common changes to the series'' *In the English dub, they say that Jitterbug make everyone perform the "2-step" dance, however, its never stated this in the Japanese dub, only that he causes people to dance. Errors Notes *It is never explained why the departure of the Time Shifters can cause the timeline to fail in this episode, so the viewer has to presume why for the moment. *Who destroyed the land of time is also not explained or why. *Flint doesn't know why he is a detective, also Flint didn't know what "Time Travel" or a "Time Detective" were. *Pay close attention to the end of Petra's stamp, this is the first sighting of a character that will appear much later and is easily missed unless you know to look out for them. Category:Episodes